


Lost Guardian Found

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Gadreel is a Guardian angel, and even though he'd fallen he still had a target.
Relationships: Gadreel (Supernatural) & You, Gadreel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Lost Guardian Found

Lost Guardian Found

Pairing: Reader and Gadreel

Author: khorybannefin

Summary: The Guardian of the Gates of Eden has fallen, but guardians always have a target. Gadreel finds his.

Warnings: Profanity, blasphemy

Gadreel had suffered for millenium for his mistake. He was a Guardian, and he had failed. He knew he deserved punishment for the fall of man. He understood that. What he didn’t understand was why he deserved imprisonment and torture for so long. If Father had been merciful he’d have just cast him out, thrown him down, as he had Lucifer. But it appears Father had disappeared, and in his absence his brothers and sisters had grown cruel.

When Metatron closed Heaven, slamming the gates to the Kingdom and dooming every angel in Creation to a human existence it had not picked certain ones. All of them were thrown out, including him. He’d been suffering from the torture, and then suddenly he was fallling through the sky, his wings on fire. Even with what he’d been through this was unimaginable pain. He managed to find a vessel, but he was suffering. He needed time to heal and it didn’t appear he would get the chance. The Winchesters seemed like a gift.

His time inside Sam Winchester was an education. He was allowed the time to pull himself back together, and in turn knit back up the soul of someone who had done more to combat evil than any angel he’d ever known. He shared the body, able to observe the world as Sam saw it, finding the emotions and reactions necessary to navigate in the human world. He never intended to keep Sam as his vessel, but things changed. Metatron promised him a return to Heaven, all sins forgiven and forgotten. He couldn’t resist such a lure, even at the price.

Sam threw him out after he was forcced to kill the young Prophet. He returned to his previous vessel, a man that more suited his temperament and was physically imposing as well. It made his job as Metatron’s enforcer easier. Killing his brethren went against his nature. All angels were designed to protect Fathers creation, but Guardians especially. They were always assigned someone to watch over. He had failed at that purpose. He assumed that with father gone and Heaven closed that his purpose was removed. He was wrong.

When first he fell he could feel nothing beyond the damage. As it healed he began to feel a tickling at the back of his mind. The more time he spent in the human realm the greater that tickle began to interfere with his thoughts. It was as though something was dragging at him like a receding tide. If he’d not been distracted perhaps he wouldn’t have agreed to be Castiel’s spy. Still, once he’d given his word he would not go back. Finally he couldn’t resist the pull anymore.

He travelled towards the source of the sensation, feeling it’s intensity grow as the target approached. He began to get flashes of emotion, of words and images. It was more than a little distracting. At this point he was having trouble blocking it out enough to navigate. When he entered the small town in rural Missourri the signal was practically screaming at him. He got out of the car, holding his ears, even though the sound wasn’t external. He stumbled into the bar and looked up, eyes locking with the young woman behind the bar. He rang like a giant bell, the feeling vibrating through him, almost bringing him to his knees. His eyes widened. He was bonded! He had never expected it to happen to him, but there she was, and he was bonded to her for the rest of her life. He belonged to her, her very own Guardian angel.

******

You’d been fighting this horrible itchy feeling for awhile. It would get stronger and then weaker at random. It was like someone was dangling something good just out of your reach. You had no idea what the hell was wrong. You found alcohol lessened the feeling. But it had been getting stronger for a week. You were at work and twitching. You’d already dropped three glasses and you couldn’t focus on anyones order. The waitress had asked what was wrong, but you couldn’t even explain. It was almost like you were winding up for an orgasm, getting closer to that edge but still held in suspense. It was driving you mad.

You were looking at the door even before he walked in. You could feel him coming, though you weren’t sure what you expected. A tall and stunningly well built blond man, bllue eyes and chiseled jaw. He practically fell through the door, but the second his eyes met yours completion whipped through you like electricity. You gripped the edge of the bar, knuckles gone white, your legs trembling. Something profound had just happened and it waas all about him.

Your eyes never left each other as you came out from behind the bar and he stood, walking towards you. He was breathing as hard as you were, you could tell as you practically ran at each other. You met in a clash of whirling energy and emotion. The second your skin touched the world faded. Your mind filled with his life. All of his memories, thoughts, emotions. You experienced every moment of joy and pain, from his Creation to the guilt of killing an innocent boy. You knew him. You knew him down to every atom.

Gadreel had to touch her. Had to. He could do nothing else. His bonded drew him and he needed her, needed the contact. They touched and she washed through him, sweeping away all the pain and guilt in him. She filled him with everything she was, everything she had ever been. He sighed, head tilted back and eyes closed as he revelled in the sensation. He couldn’t have imagined how incomplete he was until that moment. Suddenly his entire existance was fulfilled. This was what he was meant to be, and all he wanted was her. All he needed was her and everything was right with the world. His head came down, electric blue eyes meeting hers. They moved at the same time.

Whatever had happened was more profound than anything you’d had in your life. Suddenly your whole life was this stranger. He was all you wanted. Your eyes found his after that memory exchange. You could see it, feel it, inside him as strong as it was in you. You both went for each other at the same second, lips crashing together, hands everywhere. You felt like you could climb inside him through the kiss. Blood was roaring in your ears. You could smell him, and it was the most incredible thing you’d ever smelled. It was bergamot and warm denim. You wrapped yourself in that smell, wallowing in it. His hands were perfect, knew everywhere to touch. You were absolutely lost in him. He broke the kiss as you felt someone shaking you.

“Y/N! What the fuck girl!” It was Tammy, the waitress. “You’ve gotta get out of here with that, seriously. I’ve called Dom to come in.”

The entire bar was hooting, laughing and clapping. You hung your head as reality set in. You’d basically just almost had sex in the middle of a full bar. You looked up at him, Gadreel. His name was Gadreel. You had to fight hard not to throw yourself back into his arms. Your breath came out, shuddering, and you ran hands through your hair.

“Right, yeah, Sorry Tam.” You squeezed his hand. “Let me get my things.”

You gathered your purse and jacket in record time, thanking Tammy as you bolted from the building, hand in his. He went immediately to a car. You threw your stuff in the backseat and the second you were both inside you were as close to him as you could get. He growled, kissing you viciously and them pulling away. He managed to drive to your apartment without hitting anything, but he was not driving straight at all. You couldn’t stop touching each other. It was painful trying to deny it. You parked and he pulled you from the car. He picked you up and took the stairs three at a time. You fumbled the keys and unlocked the door. The second it closed you were on each other again.

Hands needed skin and clothes fell in pieces as patience was exhausted. He picked you up again, sitting you on your own dining table. He was built like he should have been playing sports. Heavy muscle moved under your hands. His fingers found your waist, sliding up to rub his thumbs at the swell just under your breasts. You were both moaning, straining at each other. His hands tore the lingerie off you like it was tissue. His kisses left trails of fire on your skin. You were crazy with wanting him. Apparently he was having the smae problem.

“Y/N,” his voice was a gruff plea. “I can’t…I need…”

“God, yes,” you gasped, feeling his erection teasing at your soaked center. “Please…please don’t stop…”

He groaned, pushing into you in a single stroke. You wrapped your legs around his hips, feeling him hit the end of you. It was almost a faster entrance than you could bear, but you were so hot, so ready. And he felt perfect, like you’d been made just to fit him. He couldn’t be slow, and you didn’t want him to. You’d never needed this more in your life. You writhed under his hands, rocking your hips as he worked in and out of you at a brutal pace. It didn’t take long.

“Gadreel! Oh my god! I…” you didn’t have time to finish the thought as the world shattered into blinding light. As pleasure coursed through you it was almost as though you could feel your soul wrapping around his. Your eyes fluttered open and were nearly blinded. Gadreel had found his completion in you mere seconds after you’d come. The light came from him. He’d burst into light, his skin lit from inside with pure white. His eyes glowed with blue fire, and rising behind him you could see a massive set of wings. You watched as what looked tattered and destroyed healed itself before your eyes.

When the light faded you were still together, still linked intimately physically, but emotionally as well. You cupped his face in your hands, raising him up to look at you. He was panting still, sheened in sweat and shuddering. He looked into your eyes, and he looked stunned.

“Gadreel. Your wings,” you smiled in wonderment.

“They are healed. You have made me whole again.”

“You’re my angel, aren’t you?”

“I am. I never thought to feel this. But I am yours, completely, until the end.” He could not help it. He peppered you with kisses and you giggled.

“I once was lost, but now I’m found.”


End file.
